


18 Wheels of Steel: Freelancer Trucking

by AlexDoggo94



Series: Video Games Stories (Includes XXX Stories) [2]
Category: 18 Wheels of Steel (Video Game), 18 Wheels of Steel - Fandom, American Truck Simulator (Video Game), truck sim
Genre: Adventure, Celebrities, Convoy, Crossdressing, Drinking, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Highway, Hitchhiking, Lolicon, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Police, Road Trips, SCS - Freeform, Semi-Truck, Sex, Simulator, Truck Stop Sex, Truck sim - Freeform, Truck simulator - Freeform, Truckers, Trucks, Vehicles, freelancer - Freeform, sex adventure, trucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: Following the Adventures of a Freelance Trucker named Richard Harris, a 35-year-old mulatto on the open road of the United States of America delivering one load after another and while surviving Americas change on the Trucking industry. It's not an adventure without a few things to spice up his jobs. Road Trips, Open Road, Hitchhikers, Tourists, Celebrities and a very sensual adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The Story will contain a few lolicons younger, up to 15 years old and older and maybe a rape or two in the story and I DO NOT condone to any of it whatsoever either in this country or any other. I do not condone or encourage pedophilia and sexual abuse. I DON'T SUPPORT IT. So don't complain to me about it. Also, None of the chapters or anything in the story are based on anyone or on any event in real life. It is pure fiction and for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Thank you and I do hope you enjoy my 18 Wheels of Steel game story.

_"The Trucking Industry is changing and it's changing faster than I can say Oh Crap and I'll tell you why. With the automotive industries upgrading their cars to being self-parked to self-drivable, I knew I was in trouble because they'll make them self-driven without drivers needed or required though there are some that still need drivers what I'm worried about is losing my job to that. Only the future will tell. Now I'm not working for any trucking or shipping company because I'm not getting tied to any contracts since most of them are unfair to me and I've been_ trucking _for 5 years now and I went on to become a Freelance trucker. I choose my shipments and times I arrive. Now you're thinking trucking is great and all but it's not all true because it's 24/7 job and it takes the energy out of me but it's not all bad. I get to see the countryside, see the sights and even enjoy myself on most days. All I know is that it's always one hell of an adventure and I look forward to next."_


	2. Out with the Old, In with the New

Summer...

Monday, Upstate New York, 2022...

It was 8:00 in the morning as the sun begins to rise on the horizon over New York at a small metal warehouse that looks enough to be a regular house in a nearby forest like area. It was large enough for two semi trucks and two trailers to fit with two garage doors. Inside was a blank box trailer parked in the middle with truck parts, wheels, tool boxes, his lifted customized Chevrolet Silverado, a shorter trailer and an energy converted Chevy C6500 box truck for short deliveries and other sorts on the right side of the trailer and on the left side was a closed off homestyle bedroom with kitchen, bathroom and living room as separate rooms.

He was in his bedroom sleeping under the bed covers in his boxers as he was a 35-year-old Mulatto fit male with a shaved head. His alarm goes off buzzing as he wakes up slowly from the annoying buzzing and hits the snooze button. He groans and yawns, exhausted as he barely has the energy to even get up but pushes himself out of bed. He slowly walks into his bathroom while yawning and stretching his body out more. 

He reaches the bathroom as he rubs his goatee beard while rubbing his face to straighten himself out. Next, he grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste then squirts a bit on his brush and starts to brush and scrub his teeth. He then spits it out into his sink and washes his mouth and gargling it until he washes his face with soap and water. He walks back into his bedroom to put on some new fresh clothes of a white polo shirt, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and his digital Samsung watch.

After getting dressed he walks over to his homestyle kitchen and began making his morning coffee with honey in it, then into the fridge with his breakfast noodles and puts it in the microwave for a few seconds. His coffee finishes just as his noodles finish and takes them both to the table, turns on the T.V. and began watching the morning news while eating and drinking his coffee.

_"I know you're thinking, why am I not in a truck at the moment?  Well, you can thank arrogant drivers that made me lose my truck in a wreck because he thought it was Fast & Furious. Sadly he paid his life for it but luckily my insurance backed me up on it and I was able to afford me a new and better truck and it's electric too. So I'll be doing some good for the environment. I hope so at least."_

After a few minutes of eating and drinking his coffee, he puts his mug in the sink and the noodle cup in the trash bin. He grabs his Samsung Galaxy phone with his wireless headphones, his house keys, wallet as goes to the front door puts on his dark blue snapback New York Yankees, and exits the house. He puts his headphones and plays A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" as he walks down the sidewalk into town as it was somewhat on commute busy to find the LIRR station while passing by a few young women in their beautiful summer dresses as they smirked at him.

He reaches the station and heads upstairs to the elevated only to be stopped by the scanner as he was scanned for weapons or for any harmful items, then puts in his money in the ticket dispenser and his ticket comes out. He takes the ticket and heads to the elevated station where it was completely empty, probably because people were already at work as he takes a seat on the bench waiting for the next train while a few R211 trains flew by into the underground levels.

While he waited for the next train a 16-year-old caucasian teen blonde wearing black cubic rectangle glasses, blue jean miniskirt with a white tank top and in brown heal boots with her backpack purse. He couldn't help but look at her slim hips, legs and her developing breasts that make her look enough to be a woman like she just hit puberty. 

He continues to stare at her while she looks down at her phone until it starts to ring. He checks his Caller ID and it was from the Nikola Corp Truck Dealership and answers it. "Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Harris. This is Jason from Nikola Dealership. We would like to inform you that your Nikola One is available and ready now. Would you like it to be delivered?" He asks.

"Oh no, I'm actually coming to pick up the truck."

"I see. We'll be sure to have your truck ready when you arrive."

"Okay thank you." He answers last as he hangs up.

The girl couldn't help but overhear the conversation as she smiled a little, taking interest in him. Before she could say anything, the train arrives at the station heading into the city and where the Semi-Truck Dealership was. They both headed into the same train car but on the opposite sides of the car as she couldn't stop looking at him while he was listening to his music. They were the only ones in the train car with nobody else but themselves.

"Next stop is Alexander Station on Queens Bridge. Please stand clear of the closing doors, please." The automated voice announced as the doors closed.

The train steams as it blows it horn, making its leave from the station and speeds off on the long line indicating that they won't reach the city in a little while. While they pass through the through the forest part of upstate, he grabs a magazine on the automotive industry as he reads the headline about how Tesla vs. Nikola Corp of competition was pent up.

She cautiously walks over to him and pats his shoulder gently to get his attention. He stops his music and pulls his headphones down seeing it was the same girl from the station.

"Hello, I couldn't help but hear about the truck you're picking up."

"Yeah? Why does that matter to you?" He asks curiously.

 "Well... I just thought it would interesting to see what you're getting plus my dad is a trucker like you or are you becoming one?" 

"I was already a trucker for 5 years because of my uncle what I thought was cool and all but if you're planning to be one like your dad, I wouldn't suggest being one. Not unless you can handle the underpayment and 24 Hour driving." 

"Well I didn't say I was gonna be one but I'm always interested in adventures he goes on. So what company do you work for?" 

"Oh, I don't work for any company. I'm a freelance trucker." 

"Freelance?"

"Yes, Freelance. I'm self-employed. I take any job I want I see fit with the highest pay and I'm not tied down to any contract. So I get to vacation anytime I want but I have to keep this job up to support myself."

"So why are you buying a new truck then? What happened to your old one?"

"It got wrecked in a crash from some arrogant driver who thought it was a Fast & Furious movie. He died and I survived. With my insurance and my rainy day money, I'm getting my new one today."

"Sorry you had to go through that but at least something good came out of it." 

"Yeah, it's good." 

"It must be lonely out there on the road by yourself. What do you to keep yourself entertained?" 

"Mostly sightseeing, seeing what the country has to offer me and have a little fun."

"I think I know how to have fun." She smiles and giggles.

He watches her hand slide down on his leg to his crotch area on the already hard bulge which made him smirk. She smiles back at him as she unzips his pants, digs her hand into his pants and pulls his hard thick cock out. She was shocked to see how large it was her hand could barely wrap around it. She gently strokes it while she watches him moan softly as she could feel it slowly getting thicker and harder. She then leans up to him and kisses him softly while continuing stroke his cock a little harder and faster while he moans in the kiss.

She then leans her head down to his cock, instantly pushing her entire mouth onto his cock against her cheek as she slowly thrusts her head down while he moans deeper. She slurps down on half of his cock trying to get every inch she could while he gently pets her head. She looks up at him as her saliva leaks out at each thrust while he moans deeply.

_"Yeah, you've noticed I don't have any girlfriends or wives because of my job. I just never thought to seek one, so I get my pleasures through this either I lead to it or they do."_

She pulls off his cock leaving a trail of saliva on all over his shaft as she slides up her skirt revealing her pink panties. She sits on his lap as pushes her pantie bottom aside while still wearing it and starts grinding against his cock as he grips her small but plumpy ass tightly but gently.  He lifts her butt up enough to slowly insert his large shaft into her tight virgin pussy making them both moan. 

"Ah fuck.~" He moaned deeply.

"Ah, so big.~" She moaned loudly while in pain.

She wraps her hands on his shoulders as she starts humping up and down on his cock, stretching her pussy with each thrust hitting her sweet spot watching her puberty breasts jiggle around in his face as she tries not to moan loudly. She felt his tip hitting the barrier edge which is her virginity, starts to bleed a little as he pulls her sleeves down, pulling her breasts out and sucking on them. She moaned louder as she watches him suck on her breasts while he thrusts faster and deeper into her as he close to breaking her barrier. 

As the train continues to race down the line as they were close to the freeway nearing the city. While they ride along the side of the freeway a self-autonomous BMW SUV was alongside the train as the driver looks over in the passenger car, seeing a young girl riding the large man with her breasts hanging out. Back on the train, she holds his head close to her chest riding faster and harder on his cock while moaning loudly.

After a couple of more thrusts, her pain was slowly going away into pleasure thrusts as his cock nearly breaks through her. She moans loudly as her pussy was getting wet and it was making his cock smoother while getting it wet in the process. 

"Yes, fuck me baby!~ Take my virgin pussy!~" She moaned out loudly.

"Ah fuck, I'm gonna cum!~" He moaned out loudly.

He thrusts her down faster and harder as all they can hear was flapping and clapping sounds with her butt slamming against his cock and ballsack. He grunts harder as he was getting close until he climaxes hard into her, forcing his pelvis up deeply into her as his tip pushes through shooting his hot thick creamy load deeply into her. She moaned loudly feeling him break through into her womb as she felt his hot spunk fill her.

She moans softly as they both breathing heavily as she pulls herself off his lap while his cock slides out with his thick cum leaking out of her. He then zips his pants up as pushes her shirt and skirt down. "I didn't think I was getting pussy on this trip."

"I guess it was your lucky day." She giggled. "Besides I've been looking for someone to give me that good pounding every now and then but today was great." 

"Oh, why's that?" He asks with a smirk.

 "It's my birthday and you just gave me a present. So thank you." She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Oh, you're welcome and happy birthday." He chuckled.

The train slowly pulls into the last stop as hear the breaks squealing to a complete stop, feeling the massive tug while at it. They both got out of their seats, head for the door. "So will I see you again?" She asks with a smirk.

"Maybe. Just maybe when I'm not on the road unless you like to join me someday." He winks at her as he watches her take a piece of paper and pen out of her purse, then writing down something on it and hands it to him. He unfolds it only to find it was her cell number with a few x's and o's and her name was Candance. 

They both went in different directions off the station while others board the train. He puts his headphones back and continues playing music throughout the walk to the truck dealership not far from the station. He listens to "The Ballad of Gay Tony Theme" from Grand Theft Auto IV Soundtrack Collection as he passes by two women in their twenties in summer tank tops with blue shorts up to their butt cheeks, watching them walk pass by with their asses swinging from left to right. 

He smiles seeing how very large and sensual their rears were and continued walking down the street as he was getting close to the dealership, he stops at a hot dog stand, orders a classic hot dog with ketchup, pays for it and eats along the way. He quickly finishes his hot dog as he reaches the door, wipes his hands with the napkin he had and throws them into the trash and enters the dealership.

"Hello, I may help you?" The male desk clerk greets with a soft smile. 

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up my Nikola One."

"I see. Please provide your card to confirm your purchase of the truck and we'll get you set up." He answers as he types on his computer.

Richard pulls his wallet out, his card and scans it. It then gives a green bold check on the screen confirming his purchase was made. The clerk stood up and leads Richard to the outside garage. "Alright then. You are set up now. Let me bring you to your truck." 

Richard follows the clerk to the outside garage as he sees the black Nikola One Truck with silver rims strolling out of the garage glistering and reflecting from the sun. He smiles seeing his new truck in all of its glory as the mechanic opens the sliding door and walks out. "All right, she's all yours." The mechanic spoke as he tosses a special key for the truck's door to him and makes his way back to the garage.

 "Thank you for shopping at Nikola. We hope to see you again." The clerk spoke last as he walks back inside.

Richard then heads into the truck and shuts the door behind him. He slowly takes a look around the truck and it's sleek modern designed interior to a standard sleeper cab with a microwave, foldable bed, a large sunroof, a small Television and a small monitor for work or personal purposes. While he makes his way to the driver seat as he gets new car smell from the truck while he feels the smooth leather steering wheel and looking at the hud in front and screens and a large tablet-like screen.

He first pushes the startup ignition as the truck begins engaging with a small quiet humming noise while his hud lights up with a greeting sign, then pulls the emergency brake off as he sets it to drive, slowly pulling out from the lot and drives off into the nearest freeway. As he drives along the freeway along with other drivers beside him, he couldn't help but smile getting the feeling back after being out of the job for a while passing by other truckers much like him as he builds up speed down the freeway.

"God, this is amazing. I never felt such power before! Now let's take you home." 

Hours later have passed as he finally returns to his home, backing his truck up to the trailer but not to attach to his trailer. He then shuts off the truck and puts the emergency brake on and exits the truck with a joyful smile on his face.

"You are one beautiful beast but... you're not ready yet. We got some work to do before you go to work." He spoke to the truck.

 He first starts with a modified Bug Shield as he attaches it to the hood of the truck making that no bugs would fly into his windshield, next placing in a custom bug screen for the grill of the truck for the same reason and saving the trouble of cleaning up. After that, he moves on to attaching mudflaps to the back of his trucks rear wheels that had Transformers Autobot insignia's on them. He next brings a few personal items in as places an air freshener on the dashboard with a head-bobble next to it as he hangs a cross on the side. Then he installs a small digital media player into the small monitor while installing a Playstation 2 in case he was relaxing from the job and places the food into the minifridge.

"Almost done. Just gotta do last few things."

He heads outside of the truck and grabs a few cut-through stickers and a spray gun with white paint. He pours some paint into the gun as he sticks the sticker onto the hood of the truck, sprays it into the sticker making modern racing stripe and on the side and peels the sticker off. He lastly sprays on the sticker of his logo and peels it off with the saying "Richard's Freelance Trucking".

"My friend... you and I are back in business." 

Richard then yawns and stretches in exhaustion as it was past his bedtime, walks over his bathroom, rid of his dirty clothes and takes a quick shower. A few minutes later after showering, he brushes teeth for another few minutes as he went to get a new set of clean clothes and heads off into bed. 

"Tomorrow, once again I will able to continue roaming the roads of America to get rich." He spoke softly to himself before dozing off into sleep.


End file.
